


I Don't Dance

by Somewhat_Supernatural_Tardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cas is an innocent virgin, Dean doesnt like himself, First Time, Fluff, Little itty bit of angst, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Supernatural_Tardis/pseuds/Somewhat_Supernatural_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides to learn how to slow dance to express his love to Dean, but Dean will /not/ dance (or will he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
> kudos are love, kudos are life
> 
> (THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS)

"The hell? Cas! What are you doing?" whisper yelled the eldest Winchester who had just woken to the sound of crashing at 12:00 in the morning.  
"Dean," Cas began. "I uh- I wasttryingtoteachmyselftodance." He whispered  
"What? You need to speak up, Cas."  
"I-I was trying to teach myself to dance, Dean. It just looked so fun and since I'm human, I thought that I should know how and..." Cas tried to explain.  
"So that's what all the crashing was?" smirked Dean. "I was half worried you were just trying to wake me up. The problem with this situation Cas, is that when you dance to a song like this you dance with a partner. "  
"Well Dean, you see, I was up learning to dance so I could um, ask someone to dance with me. " Cas said with hopeful eyes. He hoped that Dean couldn't tell that it was him he wanted to dance with. When he had asked Sam if Dean liked to dance earlier today, the tall man just laughed in his face. Dean wouldn't dance if his life depended on, apparently. What he then decided to do was his next best option. Search the internet for ways to make people want to dance. After typing "What do I do if someone won't dance with me?" into Google and reading a few articles on how to make dancing seem attractive to other people, he decided it would first of all be best to learn how to dance himself. After he learned, then he-hopefully-could get Dean to dance with him.  
"oh," said Dean surprised. "ah-who if I may ask?"  
"I-I'd rather not tell. It's kinda personal..." mumbled Cas, turning bright red.  
"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
"Yes Dean, I am aware of that. I-I just want it to be special for them, and telling you would ruin the surprise."  
"Oh." said Dean, taken aback that Cas had actually thought this whole thing out. "Well, uh, good luck with that then. I'm gonna head back to bed."  
"Please don't." Cas whispered. He really didn't want Dean to leave him alone, even though it was Dean he wanted to know how to dance for. "Don't leave. Please. Can't you help me?"  
"I-I can't Cas." Stammering, Dean tried to back out of the room. "I don't dance. Never have, never will. Not even for you."  
And with that, he spun and raced out of the room leaving Cas with tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Dean hates himself  
> \------______--------_______---------______  
> Thank you guys all so much for the feedback it's so great to hear what you guys think about the story! Even just kudos mean the world to me, and you guys who actually read this are amazing :) Again, any and all feedback is wholeheartedly supported. (This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Dean woke up the next morning, he couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened the night before. Cas's face when he had told him that he wouldn't dance just simply broke his heart. Like he would admit that, though.  
He had gone 5 years without Cas even being aware of his affections for the other man, and he wasn't about to confess them to him anytime soon. Cas didn't like him anyways, he liked that person who knew how to dance. Who would want to dance with him. Not himself, the fuck up who can't admit his feelings about anyone let alone buck up the courage to reach them how to slow dance.  
Dean headed half naked into the kitchen for the ritual of the sacred coffee making when he saw something that might as well have grabbed his heart and shoved It into a blender.  
Cas was curled up in a tiny ball on the kitchen floor, where Dean had left him last night, with one hand resting on the power knob of the small CD player. Thick tear tracks ran down his face, and red rimmed his still sleeping eyes. Upon closer inspection, Dean also realized that the collar of his ever-present trenchcoat was soaked with what looked like the ex-angel's own tears.  
Dean couldn't believe he could ever let himself do this to Cas. He was freshly human, just starting to figure out emotions, and even though it didn't feel like a big deal to Dean, it was obviously a pretty big deal to Cas. With that, came a small sliver of hope. The hope that maybe, just maybe, Dean was the person Cas wanted to learn to dance for. But hope comes with a price, just like everything else. So just as quickly as that hope came, it was drowned in the threatening-to-overflow vat of boiling self hate Dean always had deep in his belly.  
He felt the burn of tears threaten to spill over as he glanced at Cas's curled form upon the floor again, and in a moment of weakness, picks him up gently on his arms. As Dean picked Cas up off the ground, the ex-angel's arms uncurled from his chest and linked around behind Dean's neck. Dean froze, not wanting to have Cas wake up in his arms before he felt the other man's figure go lax again. He slowly began to creep into Cas's room when the half-asleep man in his arms mumbled into his chest  
"your bed is soffttterrrr..."  
If Dean had been having worries before then, he definitely had them now. If Cas were to wake up in Dean's bed and not remember how he got there, there'd be problems. Although, if Dean explained it enough, it could seem like an apology for being such an ass the night before. Yeah, because Cas had clearly stated that he thought Dean's bed was softer. Yeah, that could work. He smiled as he turned around and headed towards his own room with the thoroughly asleep man's arms still around his neck.  
Once he entered his room and had begun to lie Cas down in his bed, he figured out that Cas wasn't gonna let him leave. Damn, for a skinny guy he had a strong grip.  
Wouldn't you love to feel that strong grip of his somewhere other than your neck? whispered his brain before he shut those thoughts out. Right now, his focus had to be how to get Cas's arms off of him. After a long and perilous struggle of 10 minutes, Dean caved. He kept Cas's skinny arms around his neck as he slipped under the covers. Since he had such a small bed, the last thing he remembered before he fell under the dull wash of sleep was Cas's heartbeat keeping time with his own as they both had arms wrapped around each other's necks, resting chest to chest.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas share an important moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!!! I can't believe people are actually reading this! This is amazing and I am so so so sorry for not posting more often...between school (I just got into the musical) and Christmas drama from the family, I've been way busier than I thought I would be. Hope you enjoy and please leave comments/kudos.   
> (All mistakes are my own since this work is unbetaed.)

Waking up to mid-noon sunlight streaming through the window, Dean panicked. Not that he let it show, but waking up next to Cas only led him to wonder what in the hell happened. As he tried really hard to think how they got here, the images his mind fed him smashed in like a brick wall.

Him, being an asshole to Cas.  
Him, finding Cas curled up like a child on the floor; passed out from crying.  
Him, picking Cas up and having the man lace his arms tightly around his neck.   
Him, trying to bring Cas to his own room only to have him want to stay in Dean's.   
And lastly, Him, lying chest to chest with Cas, hearing the man's heartbeat lull him to sleep and their legs lie entangled. 

The same way he woke up, he realized with a start. He stills, praying he didn't wake Cas with his frenzied twistings. Since he was on the topic of Cas, when Dean looked over the man he's tangled up in bed with, his breath is stolen from his chest. 

Cas is lying there, breathing shallowly to show that he's still asleep. But the tear tracks that before were so prominent upon his face had faded to barely-there marks deepening the color of his otherwise pale complexion. His skin was pale, but not sickly so. It was a bit more like ivory, sculpted into something beautiful and delicate, something that needed to be treasured. His hair. Just, fuck. His thick brown mop of already somewhat messy hair now stuck up in every direction, making a nice contrast with his pillow and skin. Dean's breathing went shallow and he felt the tightening in his chest when he realized he wishes he could wake up next to Cas like this every morning.

But no, he thought. Cas has that lucky guy-or girl-that he's learning to dance for. And besides, I doubt he's into men, much less ones with the likes of me.... Plus, he adds, only putting fuel on the fire of self hate he's got burning hot, I was such an ass the other day, I wouldn't be surprised if Cas ignores me for the rest of the month. 

The minute his thought ended, not even giving him a moment to wallow in his self pity, Cas's stunning blue eyes sleepily open locking with Dean's own green ones. Sensing the confusion towards where he is, why he's squeezed into a bed with the man who hurt him, and why that man was staring at him when he awoke, Dean tried to explain. 

Dean began slowly, not wanting to scare him. "Cas, it's okay, let me expla-" But Cas didn't let him finish his explanation. He simply closed the few inches worth of distance between their lips with a tentative press of his own against Dean's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!!! I can't believe people are actually reading this! This is amazing and I am so so so sorry for not posting more often...between school (I just got into the musical) and Christmas drama from the family, I've been way busier than I thought I would be. Hope you enjoy and please leave comments/kudos.   
> (All mistakes are my own since this work is unbetaed.)


	4. Kiss Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas kiss some more, exploring each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. School is crazy but the comments and kudos you guys leave brighten my day more than anything. Again, this is unbeta'ed and this chapter starts switching between Dean and Cas's point of view, so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!!

Dean didn't know what to make of it. Cas, The guy who doesn't know how to make toast without burning,   
The guy who was always there (for the most part) for him when he needed it,  
The guy he dreams about in more ways than one most nights,  
The guy, who after everything, stayed with him.   
And most importantly, the guy he had fallen in love with years ago. 

At that, Dean remembered he should probably start kissing back. So he did, bringing a hand up to cup Cas's stubbly jaw as the simple press of closed lips continued.   
\-------_______-------  
Cas desperately hoped he did the right thing. Dean just looked so worried, and afraid and....Cas just let his emotions get the better of him. Good emotions apparently, because after a few seconds, he felt Dean start to kiss him back and he even brought up a hand to rest on Cas's jaw and make sure he didn't leave.

Not like Cas would leave though, never after something like this. Not after years of being unable to come to terms with his love for Dean, let alone tell him.   
Now he just wanted to tell everybody, that he, Castiel, is kissing Dean Winchester. 

He decided to amp up his own assertiveness by having one arm snake around Dean's shoulders before wrapping a hand into his hair while the other gently cupped his jaw. He had been worried that quite possibly Dean didn't want anything more with the kiss, but all those fears slipped away when he heard the small noise of pleasure escape the back of Dean's throat. Cas swallowed that sound and let it fuel him, growing the kiss into something deeper. Cas watched Dean pull back for air, gasping once before crashing back in. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, making the kisses a bit faster and slightly sloppier. Dean seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as he was though.   
\--------________--------  
Holy fuck. Where did Cas learn to kiss like that? Not that he's gonna stop and ask or anything like that. They're too good. Pure, addicting, and they have a taste that's just so totally....Cas. 

After a few more moments of kissing, Dean swore he felt Cas snake an arm up around his shoulders. As he tried to figure it out, a warm hand collided with his jaw in the gentlest of touches. He felt himself relax and lean into the singular hand cupping his jaw when there suddenly those long, nimble fingers (star of many a wet dream) carded into his hair and tugged softly. 

He couldn't control it, the noise just came out! He, Dean Winchester, had just moaned into another man's mouth as they kissed. Damn his fucking hair pulling kink right now... he was supposed to focus on Cas, and Cas's lips upon his. As he just only began to melt into the kiss, he had to pull back and gasp for air. He then hoped that Cas really did want to keep going because he wasn't giving him many options as he crashed back against Cas's lips. 

The minute he came back down onto Cas's lips, the kiss was deepened. Not by him, even. Cas had ever so slightly parted his lips and was hungrily trying to deepen the kiss, making it more erotic as time went by. He had no idea Cas even knew what to do, but he obviously did. He reciprocated Cas's pace with his own body, feeling an ever so familiar bodily function he has just come to associate with any thoughts of Cas. 

Cas carefully pulled back and asked innocently "Dean, what's poking me in the stomach?"

Well Fuck.


End file.
